


Riverdale: Home of the Bulldogs and Vixens

by DEKR8



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am bored, Life is great, M/M, how long will this be idek, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEKR8/pseuds/DEKR8
Summary: Read the story





	Riverdale: Home of the Bulldogs and Vixens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aswellingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswellingstorm/gifts).



Riverdale might look like an ordinary place, but it isn’t. It is filled with murder, brought to you by the angel of death. Love is bursting. Let’s say...this isn’t just “The Town With Pep!” I am your narrator, Jules, and I will take you through this story, piece by piece. 

 

                       ~~~~~

I know this was short, but the next chapter will be better when I come up with more ideas! Love you guys!

 

                         ~Juliette 

 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATES EVERY MONTH OR SO


End file.
